


Super Bowl

by taylocrow



Series: Jonsa Kink Week [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Day Four, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Sansas a peeper, Vouyerism, jonsakinkweek, such a crack fic omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylocrow/pseuds/taylocrow
Summary: Jon's supposed to be doing Sansa a favor when she stumbles into something she couldn't have imagined even in her wildest dreams.





	Super Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> I love Theon and Jon together so there's that. SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!! I'm in Philadelphia with family and I'm sure you can imagine the celebrations that have been happening...

 

“ _Goddammit_!” Sansa yelps as she stumbles up Jon’s front porch steps. The ancient flowery crockpot in her arms sloshes over the sides with chili and a splash of it lands on her leg. She hisses at the heat and pounds loudly on the front door.

  
  
After another minute of being in the torturous cold with burning chili searing through her jeans, she finally decides to turn the doorknob and allow herself inside. It’s just Jon’s place, it wasn’t like she hadn’t been here thousands of times before.

  
  
They’d grown up with one another playing tag, cheering on one another at sporting events, and attending Sunday mass together. Tonight they had planned on carpooling to Theon’s annual Super Bowl party. In fact, everything about this day had been sorted out after service that morning where Jon volunteered to DD and scoop Arya along the way. He also agreed to watch Sansa’s chili while she went out shopping for some last minute snacks.

 

The whole thing about babysitting her chili was only because she was still scarred from the latest episode of This Is Us. Sansa couldn’t stand the thought of leaving her mother’s aging crockpot on with her dog Lady alone in the house. She shudders at the thought and forcefully pushes through the front door while trying not to spill all over herself again.

 

“Jon! I need to use your washing machine; I’ll throw in a load for you! Do you have sweatpants I can borrow?” Sansa shouts out as she heads directly into the kitchen to set down her chili. After plugging in the pot, she turns to survey Jon’s home.

  
  
The only answer to Sansa’s frenzied statements is the pounding music blaring from Jon’s room upstairs. Sansa lets out an annoyed huff before stomping up the stairs to his guest bathroom. If Sansa made chili for everyone, she was allowed to rinse her leg off in Jon’s bathroom and snoop around for an extra pair of pants. What did Jon Snow have to hide anyways?

  
  
Plus, wasn’t he supposed to be home so that the crockpot would be supervised? That was the whole purpose for this visit, and Sansa found she was getting more and more worked up as she wet a washcloth and began rubbing at the spilled chili. It smears and soaks her jeans, completely ruining them. “Why!” Sansa whines and tears them off her body in one violent tug.

  
  
After too many drunken nights at Jon’s house, Sansa is well aware of Jon’s stash of spare clothes in the guest bedroom’s dresser. So she simply folds her jeans and walks across the narrow hallway to the guest room. “Jesus Jon!” Sansa shouts over the music and steps into the spare bedroom to begin digging around for the pants. When she moves further into the room, she notices the broken door between Jon’s room and the one she is currently in is cracked open.

 

It’s an incredibly old house with a lot of quirks, such as this random door directly between the two rooms, and Sansa reaches forward to swing it open and ask what the hell Jon is doing and why he won’t answer her or turn the damn music down.

 

“Fuck!” A familiar voice cries out and Sansa finds her hand frozen midair.

 

Theon fucking Greyjoy sits kneeling before Jon, both of them naked as the day they were born, and perfectly visible through the cracked door.

 

Sansa’s breath catches in her throat, eyes blown wide, and while she should be scrambling to shut the door or run away entirely, she just continues staring. Theon’s tied up, rope bound up in fancy knots all around him, and some kind of black ring seems to be strangling his surprisingly large cock.

 

Jon’s just as hard, but his cock is thicker, and an enticing thatch of black hair wraps around it. Theon’s completely bare down below, much like Sansa herself, and it makes her smirk.

 

“What do you want?” Jon brings his arm around so that a ball gag is brought into vision. Is he going to use it on Theon or himself? This is unlike anything she’s seen in all 20 years of her life.

 

Theon sputters and sucks in a sharp breath, “Whatever you want.”

 

“That’s right,” Jon roughly nudges Theon’s shoulder with his foot but he’s bound up so tight it makes him wobble off balance. Jon quickly leans down to catch him and keep him steady. “Fucking stay still.”

 

“Yes sir,” Theon swallows thickly, eyes darkening, “Sorry.”

 

Sansa brings a hand to her mouth and takes a hesitant step backwards, but feels a familiar wetness between her thighs. Shame causes her cheeks to flush and her hand drops from her mouth to her damp panties. The dirty folded jeans in her other arm drop to the floor. She winces at the noise, but Jon and Theon are completely unfazed. The rock music continues playing as Jon places a gentle hand to Theon’s jaw and traces his lower lip slowly with the pad of his thumb.

 

These are her brother’s best friends. Theon Greyjoy with his snarky comments and ever-present smirk is currently sucking on sweet and sullen Jon Snow’s two fingers like his life depends on it. The two of them have barely ever gotten along, and usually only speak to each other in sarcastic jabs and dark looks.

 

Theon had left church early today, was it to make time for this?

 

Jon drags his cock across Theon’s lips, tapping a few times and making him groan. It makes her ache to see Theon’s eagerness, and her mind immediately turns into imagining sucking Jon off and making him watch. Jon would fuck the back of her throat while glaring down at Theon. He’d whine and beg and burn to touch either of them, but they’d be _just_ out of reach.

 

Sansa uses her knuckles to brush her panties aside and run her fingers along her damp opening. It’s taking all of her not to make a sound as she watches Jon violently grab Theon’s jaw to pull it open and slide his dick inside. Theon immediately starts bobbing his head and struggles with staying up as he sucks relentlessly along Jon’s length.

 

Jon’s mouth goes slack and he stands perfectly still with his hands on his hips while Theon goes wild. Sansa slowly traces herself and imagines helping Theon in pleasing him, licking his balls while Theon went crazy gagging on him, maybe she’d even get a turn doing the same.

 

She moans and plunges two fingers inside. It’s been a while since Harry, and she’s only had sex with him. The usual missionary and a few times bent over the bed or kitchen table, that was about as crazy as they got. Nothing like tied up in knots begging for approval.

 

Theon’s gaze never leaves Jon’s face even when tears begin to stream down his hallow cheeks. The noises emitting from his mouth are so raw, emotional, it makes Sansa all the more worked up. Jon finally threads his fingers through Theon’s hair to get deeper in his throat, and Theon visibly relaxes at the touch, clearly grateful that he’d pleased Jon enough to earn physical touch.

 

Sansa pumps her fingers harder and feels her knees begin to go weak, but finds the strength to stand by Jon’s encouragements. The rock music goes silent, so Sansa can now hear Theon’s humming and gagging so clear, it threatens to throw her over the edge. The only thing keeping her holding on is the thought of waiting to see Jon finish.

 

“So good baby,” Jon groans, “Fuck, you’re doing so good. You wanted this so bad didn’t you? Couldn’t wait to suck my dick like the whore you are.”

 

Sansa brings her other hands to start rubbing at her clit, and she forces her eyes open to watch Jon go half lidded. He’s so close, she’s never seen him like this before, but she can tell. Theon whines immediately as Jon pulls his cock from his mouth to stroke himself a few times until a thick ribbon of white squirts all over Theon’s face. His mouth is wide open as he strains to catch and lick up as much of it as he can.

 

Finally, Sansa gives into the building wave, and the warmth encircles her and leaves her quivering and shaky with pleasure. Jon gathers his leftover cum on Theon’s face with his two fingers that Theon had just sucked on and gathers it up to put in Theon’s eager mouth.

 

Both Jon and Theon moan at the contact, “Such a good boy.” Jon kisses his forehead before dropping to his knees so that they’re eye level, “Would you like to cum?”

 

“Please, please.” Theon thrusts his hips forward, his cock a violent red from the black rubber ring around it. Jon leans down to press a gentle kiss to it, and Sansa starts rubbing herself all over again at the thought of Jon doing the same to her. Jon gently tugs the ring off of Theon as he licks all around his shaft, Theon’s practically yelling at the sensation of it.

 

Just as Sansa’s really lost herself in the moment, she lets out a loud and embarrassing moan that makes both Jon and Theon’s eyes cut immediately to her touching herself. “Sansa?!” Theon gasps as Jon immediately pulls his mouth off of his dick.

 

Sansa drops her hand and her jaw, stuttering and stumbling over her words as she tries to excuse herself.

 

“No.” Jon sets his jaw, “Come here.”

 

She stops mid-step and a thrill courses up her spine, goose bumps coursing over her exposed skin. “You heard him.” Theon drawls.

 

Sansa slowly turns back and faces the two of them and bites onto her lower lip. Jon reaches down and starts stroking Theon’s cock once more; “Come here, Sansa.”

 

She swallows thickly and reaches down to pull the door that she’d been peeping through all the way open, and enters Jon’s bedroom. She’s only been in here a handful of times and when she thought about when she’d finally be in his bed, it was never like this. Not with Theon tied up and on his knees with Jon stroking him much too slowly.

 

Sansa sits on the edge of his thick mattress and Jon looks over his shoulder at her, “Do you want to fuck Theon, Sansa?”

 

Theon’s eyes widen in shock and he looks wildly between Jon and Sansa in disbelief. Sansa quickly shakes her head no and Jon smirks at that before looking back at Theon, “Do you want to fuck her, Theon? You want to see Robb’s little sister begging for your cock?”

 

Sansa sucks in a sharp breath as Theon stares at Jon hotly, his eyebrows furrowing. Jon tosses his inky eyes over his shoulder at Sansa once more, “Touch yourself again Sansa and watch Theon think about fucking you.”

 

Theon shakes his head, “Jon.” His voice is shaky but he thrusts his hips into Jon’s movements.

 

Sansa doesn’t move, she’s too hypnotized by the scene playing out in front of her. After all these years, not once has she thought about Theon more than in passing. It’d always been Jon who plagued her teenage fantasies and it made her hot all over to see Theon thinking of her in that way.

 

Theon’s eyes flit to her and all the blue seems to be gone, his jaw is slack, and she realizes he’s looking to her for permission.

 

Sansa lays back onto Jon’s comforter then and timidly spreads her legs for him to see, she slides her white panties enticingly down her legs, her eyes never leaving his. Theon groans at the sight of her bare, slick folds and screws his eyes shut tight. “No.” Jon stops his hand and Theon whines, “Look at her when you think about her.”

 

Sansa rubs herself without another hesitation, the sight before her is too hot to even pretend to be scared. Her hardened nipples rub against her bra and as if Jon is reading her thoughts he cuts through their shared moans to tell Sansa to remove her shirt.

 

“Jon.” Theon grunts and Jon uses Theon’s cock in his hand to direct him and move them so that Sansa can see both of their faces now. Jon’s looking at her as she discards both her shirt and bra onto the floor.

 

“What is it, Theon?” Jon drops his hands by his side, “What do you want?”

 

Theon glances Sansa’s way and she feels the air leave her lungs at his darkened eyes. Jon shakes his head, “Sansa’s not getting any cock today, being the sneaky little girl she is. All she has is her hand.” Jon glares at her, “She seemed perfectly fine with that before we caught her.”

 

Sansa moans and curls her toes, rubbing her clit more frantically.

 

“This, it’s, Jon…” Theon pants, “It’s Sansa.”

 

“And?” Jon looks at him and Theon shakes his head, “It isn’t…right. She’s Robb’s sister.”

 

“You’re the one getting off on watching her.” Jon leans in and kisses his throat, “Tell her to stop if you want.”

 

Sansa shakes her head at him and Theon groans, “Fucking _hell_ Sansa.”

 

Jon falls to his elbows so that he’s on all fours and takes Theon’s cock in his mouth. Sansa knows he’s on the absolute edge, but is only holding on to watch her and she throws her head back to finish. The thought of Jon yelling at her to watch them both makes her pussy clamp around her fingers, and she cries out as she finishes once again. She’s a sweaty, limp pile of limbs as Theon yells out in relief.

 

Jon lets his dick go with an obscene pop, and Theon looks up to Sansa. “Well, you caught us.”

 

Jon blushes wildly and sits back on his bum. The three of them are completely naked and Jon’s whole act drops now that everyone’s out of their sexual haze. Sansa blinks a few times and swallows, “If I tell you next time, can I be in it too?”

 

Theon and Jon share a look before nodding at her eagerly. Sansa laughs at the sight of it and then crawls off the bed to help Jon untie Theon from the ropes. Jon grabs Sansa’s jaw and looks into her eyes intensely, “Don’t tell a soul.”

 

“I thought that went without saying.” Sansa rolls her eyes and then realizes Jon’s got on the same face he did when he was fucking Theon’s throat. Theon shoots Sansa a warning look, but it’s too late. Jon grabs uses his other hand that’s not on her jaw to pinch her nipple. She hisses in delight and Jon repeats himself, “Don’t tell a soul.”

 

“Yes sir.” Sansa pants and Jon drops his hands to kiss her forehead.

 

Theon stands on shaky legs, “Go Patriots.”

 

Jon smacks his ass and corrects him, “Go Eagles.”

 

“Fly Eagles Fly.” Theon salutes and goes around the room to gather his clothes. Jon reaches an arm out to help Sansa up, when she grabs his hand she licks her lips and smiles slowly, “Pats are winning.”

 

“Oh Jesus.” Theon scoffs, “Later you two.”

 

That night, the Patriots lose but Sansa wins. The crockpot makes it safely to Theon’s and she happily ends the night with Jon’s cock in her ass and Theon’s cum on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless This Is Us reference lol that show is consuming my life


End file.
